


淫纹笔记 武士篇 必杀剑

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹笔记 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 3





	淫纹笔记 武士篇 必杀剑

远东之国的阴暗超过了想象，比起在艾欧泽亚境内可以感受到的明显违和感，这里好像本来就是这幅模样，只不过在有意收敛罢了。

即便这样，还是感觉的到扑面而来的恶意，比如现在在我身边照顾，不如说是在监视我在东国内活动的一位冷面美人。

侍，武士。普遍的有持刀警察，赤诚组，这一类武士往往是不及格品，被赋予的佩刀为量产物，所以不会给予他们特殊的淫纹，而拥有上级佩刀的武士通常为大名们的私人藏品，腹上的三色花饰纹印代表着他们的特殊身份。

武士经常更替主人，这与大多数淫纹的设置术式有所不同，或者用独立这个词来说会比较好理解，武士的淫纹并不是人施法烙上，而是他们持有的武士刀赋予的。

昨日那位美人顺从我的情求而向我讲述他们武士的事情。

武士与其说是玩物，不如说是刀，但也不是刀。

如果是大师锻造的名刀，他们在锻造途中浇注的信念，或者爱，或者情会使武士刀产生灵，妖，魔，式等意识形态的力量，就是这份意识形态为持有人烙上了淫纹。

也存在年代悠久自然而然形成的意识形态，也有天生妖刀的天羽羽斩，村雨等，还有被现代风水师强行创造囚禁于刀内的灵。后两者危险度甚高，要么会让使用者成为人魔，斩人于桥上，疯癫于身下，要么即是反噬汹涌并且力量弱小，为忍者上一级的消耗品。

此类名刀，妖刀大多为有权者收藏，他们为刀挑选合适依凭存在，据说这是必要的一环。藏品中好像也有神刀存在，真实度未知。

•由于特殊的原因，本人仍处于某位大名的监视下，无法接触更多的武士，因此以下武士的详细记录特指前来监视我的武士。

交换武士刀，或者公开展示武士刀为上流社会之间爱好，在远东这种崇尚刀具的国，只要有权有钱的人都会收藏或者请大师锻造刀具，他们有专门的购买线，挑选合适的女子或者男人献给有灵气的刀。

他们是刀，也不是刀。

在前几日的带领参观中，有幸参观了一场名刀的拍卖会。持刀者是一名男性，在众多观众的面前被蒙着面的人奸淫，往其肉洞中灌精，性交带来的能量转换全部献给了刀本身，刀刃不仅锋利，还在高潮过程中散发出诡异的红光，他们称之“必杀剑”。

在表演结束之后，那位武士和刀以■■■■■的高价出售给了某位富豪。

带领我的这位武士说，她也经历过差不多的事，成为武士后两年不到，已经更替了5位主人，因为赐予她淫纹的武士刀在他们眼里的品质只不过中等水平，此次监视我的任务便是她从第五位主人手上接到的第一份工作。

拥有的刀的品质越高，持有者的待遇越会好，优秀者会为主人的贴身护卫或者宠物，他们没有固定的姓名，个体名被抹去，会由他们的主人起名。接触到的奥拉族目前名称为夏，成为武士之前的经历不愿透露。

晨曦之民，身体覆盖着白色的鳞片，艾欧泽亚境内也有不少的人数。

武士再被赋予淫纹之前会经受严格的筛选训练，他们除了刀技优美，身体柔韧度也非常好。似乎东方崇尚捆绑美学，不论是以任何的姿势被绑住，或者自己绑住自己，都经严苛的考核。

他们不是严格意义上的淫纹信者，因为满足刀内的东西，除了交合变成的高潮能量还有杀人时的血。

如果两者武士都得不到，淫纹会剥夺依凭者的血液喂食刀，似乎也有将军以这种景象为爱好，画卷上的武士使用刀柄插入自己的同时，也割破手腕或者皮肤，他们的特殊体质会因为血液缺少身体变得更加敏感，非常容易潮吹晕厥。

而持有妖刀者会被刀内恶鬼影响，变得嗜血贪婪。也有交合过程中用武士刀杀害对象的案例，从血和精液池中一起满足自身。妖刀持有者在东国的战乱时期有过多次目击记录。

非常古怪的是，远东不允许公开进行性交行为，即使是掌权者也无法带着他自满的宠物向平民展示他的肆意妄为。

武士没有自身的控制权，最近似乎流行起交换武士刀的玩法，不仅仅限于赠送和拍卖。

主人如果说她是犬，她便咬着锁链匍匐前进，主人如果说她是猫，她会张开腿妩媚的撒娇，主人如果说她是豚，她也不会犹豫在专用的便所器具上掰着屁股卖力的服务前来每一位家仆，直到主人下令停止的那一刻。

可即便是这样，她也觉得比起充作消耗品的忍者，她作为武士十分的幸福。

今夜会有一场乱交宴会，这种明显的称呼在东国被明文禁止，所以发来的邀请函上写着名刀交流会，我作为特别嘉宾被邀请参加这场宴会，夏作为护卫和随行者。

信件为她主人亲笔，内容为自己来到东国后的日程和尚且为零的性交次数，因担忧淫纹产生副作用特意举办宴会，宴会开始之前会举办武士刀拍卖会，如有中意品可购下赠予。

•虽然是无关草稿本身的信息，可我方情报有泄露的迹象，远东不宜久留。

武士宛如一只鸟儿，收起了翅膀，哪儿都不去。

在锈了的笼内逐渐淡薄，却又炫放异彩。


End file.
